smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Mouse and Mr. Boko
"Dr. Mouse and Mr. Boko" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April that features Mouse and Boko. Script WARNING: The story may have some swearing in it. It starts off with Boko in his room grounded. Boko: Stupid dad! He always grounds me every time I steal from Sunny's garden! Why can't I have fun JUST FOR ONCE?!?! UGGGHHH!!! He then opens his window and jumps out of it. Boko: I can't stand it anymore! What is going on with Bugs?! Why can't I have some fun just for once. Or wait... He then gets a flash back to PrestO ChangeO. Mouse is seen watching him from a bush. Mouse: Now what is that troublesome rabbit up to now? Boko: Eh, never mind... I think I need to go to a doctor and get my self checked up... I do not feel very good at all! He then walks away. Mouse: A doctor ehh? Hmmmm... He then gets a bright idea and smiles. The next scene shows Boko walking away. Boko: Now... where can I find a great doctor that can help me out? I just need to get some help! He then looks around for a hospital. Boko: Hmmmm... now where oh where? He then sees a hole that says "DR. MOUSE'S MEDICAL ATTENTION CENTER". Boko: Hmmm, maybe I might be able to get help here... He then enters the hole only for a loud crash noise to be heard. Boko: Gah! How big was this thing? He then looks around to see photoshopped photos of Mouse in a doctor outfit. Boko: Hmmm, seems genuine... Mouse: Welcome Boko! Boko: Who said that?? Mouse then comes out in a doctor outfit. Boko: Who are you? Mouse: (In a French accent) My name is Dr. France Mouse! You can just call me Dr. Mouse! Boko: Huh, you work here? Mouse: Correcto! Anyways, come sit down! Boko: Ok... He then takes a seat on a chair. Mouse: So tell me, what has been bothering you lately? Boko: Well you see Dr. Mouse... It then goes to a flashback of The Rabbit!. Boko: It all started... with my debut... Mouse: Yeah, then what? Boko: I was having a normal day looking through my empty fridge for food, until I smelled something. Boko follows the smell outside of the hole and sees the garden. Boko (flashback): I see food! Boko: It was all normal until Sunny, a flower person came and stopped me. Sunny (flashback): Ok! Just refilled the water- HEY! Boko (flashback): OH S***! The flashback suddenly ends. Mouse is seen writing while Boko continues talking. Boko: I did manage to get off with a bunch of food that day, until that is my father came, stopped me and took me home. Mouse: Oooo... you naughty! (Continues writing) Boko: Well, then came another harsh time for me... It then goes to a flashback to The Election!. Boko: You see, then came this time where I might as well have made the biggest mistake of my life so far. It then shows Boko helping I.M Meen with his plans. Boko: Though I didn't have a big of a role, I got crushed by a tank, battled a mouse just like you and tried to kill my own father along with taking over the city! Mouse: Shucks... sucks to be you! Boko: SURE DOES!! Wait till you hear from them! The flashback then ends. Mouse: So, do you have any plans for the summer? Boko: Well, I'll be waiting for "Far from the Burrow!" and "The Boko Arc". Mouse: Cool! And ze "War of the Rowdy Rodents 2020" short! Boko: Hopefully I don't need to battle Mouse again... Mouse: Hopefully not! Anyways, you got any thing else you'd like to share? Boko: Well... I was grabbed by a random vulture-- OH WAIT!! A flashback then starts up. Boko: There was this one time where I had fun trying to raid a picnic! It then goes to a flashback of My Favourite Rabbit. Boko: Sadly, I didn't get that much food. But I did have quite a bunch of fun! Mouse: That's good that's good! He continues to write down. Boko: Then, I got stuck in the back where I was in the basket. Suddenly, sharp objects kept flying all over the place and I was trapped. I managed to get out as soon as they arrived at their destination! Mouse: Mm hmm... The flashback then ends again. Boko: I do have a hobby of being a little brat. In fact... It then goes to a flashback to PrestO ChangeO. Boko: I uh... (laughs) did have some fun time again! Though it was with dogs! Mouse: Mm hm! Nice nice! Boko: There was these sucker of dogs who I picked my fun on! I mostly did it with the brown one. It then shows the door with drawers on them. Boko: It was all fun until I got punched by him which pushed me back to a fish bowl. Boko is seen dizzy in the fish bowl unable to get up. The flashback then ends. Boko: See what I mean? Life turns to shit, life turns great, then it gets reverted and the same thing happens again and again! Mouse: Potty mouth... anyways, one last thing you can tell me before I go? Boko: Well, I was being picked on by this purple man who kept calling me food. We were on an adventure to stop the new borns and Noo Noo! It then goes to a flashback to Slendytubbies!. Boko: The flower girl I mentioned earlier was trying to get me killed by abandoning me but Frida managed to save me and get me on board. Later after the defeat, I was able to go back home safe and sound without being harmed! The flashback then quickly ends. Mouse: Cool! Stress does come upon you does it? Suddenly, his white moustache accidentally falls. Mouse: Oops! Boko: Yeah... it sure does-- He then sees Mouse in shock. Boko: M-MOUSE?! IS THAT YOU?! Mouse: Sure is Boko. You caught me! Boko: Y-YOU WERE A DOCTOR?! Mouse: Yes I was! I did get to know some more about to you! Boko: W-WHAT THE... BUT... DR. MOUSE... Mouse: Yep! I was Dr. Mouse! Anyways Boko, if you have anything else you'd like to share with me, I'll be at my home in the SML house! See ya! He then leaves the hole with his doctor outfit. Boko: But... but... but but but but but... aahhh forget it! (Breaks the fourth wall) At least I have someone on my back to help me with my stress! He then hops out of the hole and it fades to black ending the episode. -------------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story -------------------------- Trivia * This is the first time Mouse and Boko get along. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Boko Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Noo Noo Episodes Category:Dave Miller Episodes Category:The Curious Puppies Episodes Category:Beaky Buzzard Episodes Category:I.M Meen Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program